


Two Can Play at This Game

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My Doctor Who Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Someone is deliberately messing with the Doctor's things. Who could it be? ;)





	Two Can Play at This Game

“Why have my glow-in-the-dark stars been rearranged to spell ‘fantastic’?”

Rose doesn’t even bother to look away from her book. “Don’t ask me about the daft things you do when you’re bored.”

* * *

“Rose Tyler, a man’s stars are sacred. They are not for spelling out ‘bananas’ on the ceiling!”

She looks up at him with wide, innocent eyes. “I haven’t any idea what you’re going on about, Doctor.”

* * *

 

“The TARDIS has gone mental. Today the stars say ‘kiss the human.’”

“I never--!” she bursts out.

He smirks.

She turns pink.

“I think maybe I will anyway.”

Rose does not object.

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little drabble I wrote for 9/9. It makes me happy to think of these two playing tricks on each other on the TARDIS. :) Happy Ninth Doctor Day!


End file.
